Gift
by what used to be meemee
Summary: With only their suffering to sustain them, Tomoyo and Eriol find each other in this dying world. Slightly dark and angsty. [Complete]


For Les-san. I hope you read this.  
  
Summary: With only their suffering to sustain them, Tomoyo and Eriol find each other in this dying world. Lonely and tired, they can only give in to their sorrow. And that will be their gift. Slightly dark and angsty.  
  
[Gift]  
  
~ * ~  
  
Strength comes from many things. It comes from courage. But greater strength comes from love. With courage and love you can overcome many things, yes?  
  
But the greatest strength comes from one's suffering.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The knife against her slender white wrist glinted silver, cold to the touch. It was beautiful, and fascinated, she looked, eyes dull. A fast sharp movement, then the red blood that streaked across her wrist flowed out. The pain burned in her wrist, burned in her heart.  
  
And she was cold.  
  
~  
  
The hot alcohol moved down his throat quickly. He had no idea what he had ordered, only remembered asking for the strongest thing they had on the menu. The alcohol moved through his system, burning each part of him, making him forget the things he wanted to forget.  
  
And he was cold.  
  
~  
  
Dimly, she remembered walking down the road, a red haze blinding her, and she could not see. But she walked on, her feet leading her, where she did not know. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore to her.  
  
But a brush of something against her opened her eyes.  
  
And she could see.  
  
~  
  
He somewhat remembered walking out of the bar. He must have, for his feet were taking him down the street. The burning liquid blinded him so that a gray veil covered his eyes. And still he walked. There was no meaning for him anymore.  
  
But he touched against a small slight figure.  
  
And his eyes were open.  
  
~  
  
"I beg your pardon," his voice was smooth, polished, and gentlemanly.  
  
"Oh, no, it was I who should be sorry," her lips formed the automatic polite response that she had trained herself to give. She was a bit rumpled, for she knew the voice that spoke, and she strained to remember.  
  
The red haze slowly disappeared, and she remembered.  
  
~  
  
He blinked and the gray veil slowly fell from his eyes. His memory pushed him to remember the voice that now addressed him. A sharp intake of breath.  
  
And then he knew.  
  
~  
  
"Hiiragizawa-san," she murmured, almost to herself. Almost.  
  
He started a bit, but managed a smile, charming, but not quite reaching his eyes. "Daidouji-san," he nodded in greeting. "I should've guessed." For a moment there was silence. "May I ask the why a lovely lady such as yourself is still out?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you, Hiiragizawa-san," she countered, senses fully in her control now.  
  
He was unexpectedly blunt. "I'm out to get drunk. But then again, I already am. And you?"  
  
His simple honesty made her smile. "I'm taking a walk," her violet eyes raised up, the light from the moon reflecting in those orbs.  
  
He too, raised his blue eyes, then glanced around. "It isn't safe to be out so late. Perhaps we should go . . .?"  
  
"We?" she now looked at him. "Hiiragizawa-san, you need not look out for me. I am perfectly capable."  
  
"I'm sure you are," his finely formed lips almost formed a sneer. Then sighing, he wrapped a strong arm around her slender waist. "Come."  
  
She made no protest, only looked at him disdainfully. "And where might we be going?"  
  
"My house," was the sole reply.  
  
And the house loomed over them in the distance, shadows cast everywhere.  
  
~  
  
Both hid behind the darkness of the shadows, feeling safe, but not totally. Each sensed the other's curiosity about the other, and they shirked in the darkness, hid in darkness.  
  
They reached the house, approaching it almost timidly, both a bit frightened. At what? They didn't know. She pressed closer against him, and he could feel her right breast heaving up and down to match her breathing.  
  
"Are we scared?" he asked, but he did not smile.  
  
"We are," she replied, putting much emphasis on the 'we.' "Such a large house . . . aren't you lonely, Hiiragizawa-san? Living by yourself?"  
  
Once again, he did not smile, but she didn't expect one anyway. He opened the door and as they entered, he bent to touch his lips to her temple. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have brought you here."  
  
She pursed her lips, almost a sneer. "And you wouldn't think of taking advantage of little me, would you, love?" her voice seemed strangely hopeful.  
  
"My, my. I've been promoted from 'san' to 'love,' " he half mocked, now using his fingers to cup her chin to meet her rosy lips. "Should I be flattered?"  
  
"Yes," she moaned, feeling his lips travel down the side of her face to her long, white neck. A flashed of another beautiful face went through her mind. Her eyes opened.  
  
And she pushed him away.  
  
~  
  
He looked confused, but still beautiful in the light of the night. He said nothing, but seemed almost hurt and vulnerable.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally spoke. "But we barely know each other and . . . "  
  
"And she's holding you back, isn't she?"  
  
There was no reply, but she met his deep blue eyes firmly, and then she did reply. "I wonder that yours isn't holding you back."  
  
"I let go already," he said, but she did not miss that fleeting look of pain.  
  
"I think you want to prove that you let go," her voice faltered for just a moment.  
  
"Don't you?" was the ominous reply. She felt the truth and the reproach in his words. Her body ached to give in just this once. One comfort. One night.  
  
But in her heart she knew she would never give in.  
  
She suddenly felt cold arms encircle her. "Daijouji-san, I'm sorry. We both don't need it," his voice was still composed, but his hands were filled with emotion.  
  
// But we want it. //  
  
She smiled in perfect understanding, and suddenly, they were warm. "I'd like . . ." she began. "I'd like for us to see each other."  
  
// Because you understand. //  
  
He looked down at her beautiful face, almost startled, but nodded.  
  
// We are stronger through our suffering. //  
  
~  
  
She left the house, after declining his offer to walk her. The start of dawn was appearing along the horizon, making the clouds pink and orange. And as the first light touched her face, you could see that her eyes were shining.  
  
A drop of water fell from that shining pool of violet. Then another and another.  
  
For the first time, she gave in to her sorrow.  
  
~  
  
From atop the house, he watched. The sparkling water in his eyes was beautiful as they bathed in the light of the dawn.  
  
A drop of water fell from that shining pool of blue. Then more and more, in a steady flow.  
  
And he too, gave in to his sorrow.  
  
~  
  
We live in a dying world.  
  
What is there left to do in this dying world? Just live and die. Die and be reborn.  
  
So cry. The tears falling. And that will be your gift to the world.  
  
~  
  
- end -  
  
  
  
That wasn't too bad was it? I tried something new. Repetition. It's used a lot in poetry, but as you can see, I can't write poetry for beans. I don't think that worked too well with fanfiction . . .  
  
As always, reviews are always greatly appreciated.  
  
//meemee http://kisekiyume.blogspot.com 


End file.
